Revenge Has It's Consequences
by Cheezel1993
Summary: As everyone knows, every action has a reaction. My own take on a story originally created by Sonicepiloguelover


**The original version of this story belongs to Sonicepiloguelover. This is my own take on it created with his permission. It's sort of a mixture between one of my story's and his story.**

****Sally Acorn sat in her office as she nervously awaited any news from Rouge or Connor. The sun had now set, allowing the moon to claim the night as another day came a close. It had been a few hours now since she'd deactivated Connors tracker to allow him to leave the city to further investigate Sonics disappearance. It was now a waiting game but impatience was getting the best of her.

"Nicole, have we had any word from Connor or Rouge yet?" she asked the holographic lynx standing beside her.

"I'm sorry Sally, but I have not received any transmission from the two yet as of this moment," the AI replied.

"Ok, I suppose I'll just have to wait for the twenty four hours I gave them to be up before I expect to hear anything," the princes sighed unhappily. She leaned herself back in her chair and rubbed her forehead with her hand, thinking deeply about Sonic and how long it would take to find him.

Nicole prepared to dissipate herself from the room and leave Sally to her thoughts. A sudden and unknown power surge rushed through her systems, causing her to freeze on thew spot and try to locate the anomaly. Sally took notice of Nicole's actions and immediately became worried, they didn't need another problem with everything that was going on around here.

"Nicole? What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

Using her nanites, Nicole slammed the door to the office closed and pulled the blinds across to cover the windows.

"What is it Nicole? What's going on?" panic was clearly evident within the princesses voice.

The lynx brought up a holographic map of the city. She pointed out that she was tracking a G.U.N. power source close to the castle, this surprised Sally. G.U.N. only ever came to the castle if there was an urgent matter that involved the royal family. Sally stood up from her chair and approached the window, pulling the blinds back open she took notice of a single buggy parked outside the castle walls. She felt a tingle run down her spine, as if her instincts were trying to warn her of a threat to come. Her immediate impulse was to order Nicole to alert the castle guards to a possible danger. Before she could make the order, Nicole informed her of an incoming call.

"Sally, the G.U.N. leader, Commander Towers, wishes to speak with you," she explained, changing the holographic map to a live video feed. The commander did not look happy at all.

"Commander, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, glancing between window and the commander.

"I have some urgent news for you princess," he explained, Sally turned her head back towards the window, watching the commander out of the corner of her eye.

"The only time you ever call me is when you have bad news, so how about we just cut straight to the chase," she replied, turning her head back towards the video to look the man dead in the eyes. The sense of urgency could be seen in the commanders face from a mile away. "Is this call about the G.U.N. buggy parked outside the the castle?" Sally enquired.

The commanders eyes widened as he jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands down on a table in front of him.

"Princess! You need to get out of there now!" he shouted at her through the screen. The screen began to crackle and buzz as it appeared the commander was trying to explain something important to her. The video feed eventually turned to static, they had lost the signal.

"Nicole, is there anything you can do to fix this?" Sally asked, she became paranoid when she glanced out the window and noticed the buggy's engine was now running and there was no one seated inside.

"I'm trying Sally but something is blocking the transmission, I'm having trouble even staying in this room," she explained. Nicole's hologram began to shimmer and suddenly vanished from sight.

"Nicole? Nicole what happened?" Sally asked worriedly, she didn't receive a reply. The lights in the room suddenly cut out, leaving the sky's moonlight as the only source of light in the room. She moved around the office nervously, fearing what might come next. She stopped frozen in place when she heard what sounded like footsteps behind her. Sally slowly turned around to face the unknown source. The first thing she saw was the moonlight shining on some sort of metal, on closer inspection it was obvious what the object was, a gun. The figure holding it was shrouded in the darkness, hiding any way of recognising them. The figure deliberately stepped forward into the light to allow Sally to see their face.

"S-SCOTT!?" she stammered in a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"Well it's nice to know you still remember who I am," Scott said with venom in his voice.

Sally gazed at Scott. The red hedgehogs eyes which were once green now appeared to be a fiery red. The clothes he wore were tattered and dirty.

She stared into his eyes and asked, "Where have you been." Scott scoffed at her before replying.

"Let me refresh your memory. Six years ago when we were both freedom fighters, I'm guessing you knew that building we were blowing up was a G.U.N. base. Six years I was stuck in that cell and now I'm finally out, does that answer your question?" Sally knew she had to be careful with how she spoke to him, one wrong move and it would all be over.

"Listen Scott, just calm down and put down the pistol. I can talk to you about what happened and we could sort something out," she said, hiding the fear in her voice. Scott looked at Sally and chuckled quietly.

"For six years I was in prison, forgotten about, and thats all you have to say to me?" Scott replied. "This is justice, and it will be my revenge." He clicked the safety off of the pistol and pulled the hammer back. Sally squeezed her eyes shut and quietly began to cry to herself. memories came flooding back to Scott as he remembered what the old dog had said to him earlier.

_(Flashback)_

_Scott woke up in the morning and jumped out of his bed, he quietly left the house not wanting wake the man who had been generous enough to allow him to stay the night. He left the house and approached buggy, on it he found a note the old dog must have left for him the night before. He read through the letter quickly but slowed down once he came across a certain point in the letter._

_"I hope you do what is right when you find what you are looking for."_

_(End flashback)_

Scott balled his hands into fists pressed them tightly against his temples, confusion and uncertainty washed over. He let his arms drop and raised his weapon at Sally once again.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. He pulled the trigger, sealing the princesses fate. Everything appeared to move in slow motion. The hammer of the gun shot forward, piercing the primer in the bullet causing it to spark and ignite the powder within the casing. The pressure propelled the lead projectile out of the barrel and towards its designated target. Sally's body froze when the bullet shot through her heart, she slowly fell to the floor below with a soft thud as her crimson life force pooled up around her motionless body.

"I'm sorry it came to this," he mumbled under his breath, staring at the body of Sally Acorn. Even though he had finally gotten what he had wanted, he couldn't help but fell unsure about his decision.

A sudden explosion outside the castle caught Scotts attention, he approached the window and saw his buggy was now nothing more than a flaming pile of debris.

"Well there goes that escape plan," he said to himself. Scott's ears picked up a commotion coming from outside the office. Royal guards poured into the office, weapons raised ready to eliminate a potential threat.

"STAND RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE," one of the guards shouted at him. By this point Scott was already running possible escape routes and scenarios through his head. He had a few choices, he could take on the guards a probably die in the process, surrender himself to them although it was likely he would receive the death sentence, or he could take his chances with the window and hope the guards weren't the best shots. Obviously he decided to go with the latter.

Scott sprinted towards the office window, the guards in turn pulled the triggers on their on guns and fired away. Bullets flew past Scott's body as he edged closer towards his escape. A few meters from the window he leaped into the air, pulling his legs up towards his body and raising his arms in front of his face. The glass window shattered upon contact with his body and Scott plummeted towards the ground. He forced himself into a roll once he hit the ground to balance out the weight. As soon as he was on his feet he wasted no time with his getaway, he began sprinting out of the castle and down the street. Scott didn't stop running, his muscles and lungs burned with pain of exhaustion, begging for relief. He darted into an alleyway and hid himself between two dumpsters. He gasped and panted heavily, greedily sucking in as much oxygen as he could with each breath.

"I'm beginning to think I should have come up with a better plan," he thought to himself. Once the pain had ceased and he was fully recovered he stood up and set about figuring out what to do next.

(Three days later)

Three days had passed since the assassination of Sally. All throughout the city people grieved over the loss of their princess. Scott had managed to put himself at the top of the city's most wanted list. The authorities weren't the only ones searching for him, local citizens out for blood had joined in on the search. Bounty hunters from all over had been called in to help find him. Several of these bounty hunters had indeed found Scott, however their fates had been similar to that of princess Sally. In an abandoned and run down house in one of the poorer districts of the city, Scott sat in a seat in front of what once was the dining room. He was busily cleaning his gun as he also covered the blades of several knives with a poison he had concocted himself.

"I need to get out of the city, things are getting way to heavy here," he said to himself. As if he had somehow jinxed himself, he heard what sounded like the front door quietly opening and closing. Scott stood up, grabbing one of his poisoned knives he carefully made his way to the hallway. Peeking around the corner he saw nobody in the hallway or by the door. Without warning something heavy hit his head from behind, shattering upon impact. The object was an old vase that had been lying around the house. Scott fell to the ground, disoriented but not knocked. He rolled onto his back and on instinct kicked one of his legs upwards. He managed to kick his assailant in the chest, knocking them back a few paces. Scott stood back up and got a clear view of his attacker. He was a human man the same age as Scott. He had short blonde hair, one of his eyes were red while the other was blue. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, a black leather jacket, some old jeans and black boots.

"For the most wanted person in the city, you're a hard man to find," the man said to Scott, it almost sounded as if he was complimenting him.

"How about we stop with the formalities and get on with this, I think we both know why your here," Scott shot back. The man chuckled quietly before replying.

"Well yes I think that is a bit obvious, but how about a history check to make sure I have the right man," he said, confusing Scott slightly. "Your name is Scott Rider, former freedom fighter. You went to prison for blowing up a gun base but you insisted you were set up. Six years later you escape, stealing a vehicle while your at it before making your way to the castle and killing the princess. Does that sound about right?" Scott stared at the man, completely confused with his actions.

"Who are you? Every other bounty hunter I've come across are the type who shoot first, shoot some more, and once everyones all nice and dead then try to ask some questions," Scott explained.

"Well I'm not every other bounty hunter now am I, and to answer your question my name is Connor Jenkins. I think it would be nice for us to remember the other depending on who comes out of this alive," Connor calmly explained.

Scott stared at the man before him, "Since when are bounty hunters the polite type," he thought to himself.

Connor suddenly grabbed a nearby chair a hurled it towards Scott, taking him completely by surprise. On impulse he raised his to protect his head. The chairs weak structure caused it to easily shatter into pieces upon impact. When Scott lowered his arms he was greeted with a swift clothesline from Connor, knocking him back onto the ground. Scott had closed his eyes when he had fallen to the ground, when he opened them he saw Connor raising his leg, ready to bring his boot crashing down onto his skull. He rolled out of the way, avoiding what would have been a fatal blow by mere millimetres. Scott kicked himself back up onto his feet and turned to face Connor. Connor threw a punch at Scotts head but he managed to block it with his arm, he counter attacked by throwing his own fist forwards, Connor followed suit and was able to block the attack. The two of them continued to trade and block blows, just when it looked like one was getting the upper hand the other would manage to even the fight out again. As Scott blocked one of Connors punches he suddenly charged him with a shoulder charge taking the human completely by surprise. He continued pushing forward until he had Connor on top of the table, he kept his shoulder pushed into his gut as started to assault Connors side with a flurry of blows. Connor wrapped his legs around Scotts back to restrict some of the movement he had with his arms, he then quickly got to work pummelling Scotts head. Scott became dizzier after every blow, fearing he may lose consciousness he quickly thought of what to do. Using every last piece of strength he had he raised Connor into the air, who still had his legs wrapped around scott, before dropping him crashing down on top of the table. The force of the blow was to much for the table and it was easily splintered into two pieces. Connor laid on the ground winded from the blow, Scott managed to stand up from his kneeling position and stumbled back a few paces. He bent over and picked up one of his poisoned knives that fallen onto the floor during the fight, he then began to approach Connor who was know on his belly slowly crawling forwards as if trying to get away from him. Scott knelt down next to him and rolled him onto his back, his eyes were closed and he was panting for breath.

"You fought better than all of the others, I'll give you that. But it would appear the results were all the same,' Scott said to him, preparing to stab him with the poisoned blade.

"Theres also one other thing that separates me from the others," Connor replied, still panting for air.

"And what is that?" Scott asked, feeling like he should at least humour him.

Connor suddenly threw his arm up and plunged a needle into Scotts neck, he used his thumb to push the syringe down and inject its contents into Scotts body.

"I prepare ahead."

Without thinking, Scott retaliated by stabbing the knife he had in his hand deep into Connors thigh. He stood up and stumbled backwards, his vision became blurry and he began to feel nauseous.

"What did you do to me?" Scott asked in slurred voice.

"That hardly matters at the moment. I think your question should be, what am I going to do to you," Connor countered. That was the last thing Scott heard before he fell unconscious.

Scott slowly began to come to, his vision was still somewhat blurry. All he could see was darkness, save for a dull glowing light off to the right. He could hear someone coughing ahead of him. Scott tried to move but he found himself somehow restrained. Once his vision cleared up he began to frantically check around himself. He immediately realised he was tightly secured to a wall by several chains, he was in a small dark room, he could feel the dampness and coldness all around him. Some more coughing caught his attention. He turned his head towards the source a found Connor leaning against a wall, the light he had seen earlier was coming from a candle placed on the ground.

"So you're finally awake, took you long enough," Connor said, his voice sounded quite weak.

"Where are we?" Scott asked.

"In the Catacombs below the city, nobody ever comes down here these days," Connor explained. "I suppose that knife of yours is what I have to thank for the poisoning?" He asked. Scott smirked slightly before replying.

"We're both going to die," he said.

"Maybe so, but nobody will remember you," Connor countered.

"So what happens now?" Scott asked.

"I don't know if you realise this, but I've done quite a bit of research on you," Connor began. "The psychologists at the prison you were in explained in their reports that you now have somewhat of a fear of imprisonment. I'm not sure if you read much but I certainly do. Have you ever heard of Edgar Allan Poe's story called 'The Cask Of Amontillado'?" Scott stared quietly at Connor. "Oh well, you're about to witness it first hand."

Connor walked to the entrance of the room, outside were a stack of bricks and a bucket of cement. Connor began to layer the bricks, spreading the cement with each brick he placed. About three quarters of the way up Scott began to ask for him to stop, Connor ignored his pleas. The poison in Connor began to take effect, he became weaker as every minute passed. Before placing the final brick he left a last few words with Scott.

"Revenge has it's consequences my friend," he said before placing the last brick into place.

As soon as the last brick was placed Connor stepped away from the wall and began to make his way out of the Catacombs. He stumbled and tripped as he continued on. The moment he managed to make it out and back up to the city his body gave into the poison in his body. He collapsed on the ground gone for good, it was a few hours before anyone found his body. Down in the Catacombs there was a mixture of anger and pure terror throughout the air as Scotts screams echoed along the walls.

**The original idea of this story belongs to Sonicepiloguelover, this just my own version of it.**

**Connor Jenkins belongs to me**

**Scott Rider belongs to Sonicepiloguelover**


End file.
